erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of characters from Epic Rap Battle Parodies
The series contains many different characters. Below is the list of the characters who appeared in Epic Rap Battle Parodies. That includes both main rappers and cameos. Official characters Rappers and Cameos: 1. Cole Phelps (Justin Buckner) 2. Vault Boy (Nathan Provost) 3. Mozart (Justin Buckner) 4. Skrillex (Nathan Provost) 5. Niko Bellic (Nathan Provost) 6. John Marston (Justin Buckner) 7. Roman Bellic (Justin Buckner) 8. Puff Puff (Nathan Provost) 9. Steve Smith (Justin Buckner) 10. Harry Styles (Zander Kanack) 11. Paul McCartney (Nathan Provost) 12. One Direction & Beatles (Justin Buckner) 13. Mark Zuckerberg (Nathan Provost) 14. Tom Anderson (Justin Buckner) 15. Swagfag (Zander Kanack) 16. The Happy Mask Salesman (Zander Kanack) 17. The Merchant (Justin Buckner) 18. Zombie (LazySundayPaper) 19. Percy Jackson (Justin Buckner) 20. Harry Potter (0007joeg) 21. Grover Underwood (Nathan Provost) 22. Ron Weasley (Zander Kanack) 23. Steve (LazySundayPaper) 23. Joe (Justin Buckner) 23. Slender Man (Justin Buckner version) (Justin Buckner) 24. Enderman (RLYoshi) 25. Al Capone (Justin Buckner) 26. Tony Montana (Nathan Provost) 27. Jack the Ripper (Justin Buckner) 28. Jeff the Killer (RLYoshi) 29. Murder Victims (THEWUZSHADYFILMMAKER, LazySundayPaper, Epic Doctor X, Nathan Provost) 30. Huckleberry Finn (LazySundayPaper) 31. Tom Sawyer (Zander Kanack) 32. Painters (RLYoshi, LazySundayPaper) 33. Huckleberry Finn's Dad (Justin Buckner) 34. Macklemore (Nathan Provost) 35. Eminem (ChaoticRapBattles) 36. Andy Milonakis (Justin Buckner) 37. Eyedea (VideoGameRapBattles) 38. Mac Miller (LazySundayPaper) 39. Kid Rock (Zander Kanack) 40. Tupac Shakur (Chaumasaur) 41. James Bond (LazySundayPaper) 42. Austin Powers (Kevin Krust) 43. Justin Buckner (Himself) 44. Nathan Provost (Himself) 45. WoodenHornets (Himself) 46. Irate Gamer (ChaoticRapBattle) 47. Angry Video Game Nerd (Justin Buckner) 48. Nostalgia Critic (Froggy) 49. Gary Oak (Justin Buckner) 50. Ash Ketchum (Nathan Provost) 51. Professor Oak (Supercoolguyjoe) 52. Yugi Moto (VideoGameRapBattles) 53. Brock (ChaoticRapBattles) 54. Nikolai Belinski (MCGamingWtF) 55. Private Ryan (JustinBuckner) 56. Criminal (Darklink4749) 57. Dutch Deloria (RLYoshi) 58. Cass (Froggy) 59. Fawkes (KB) 60. Arcade Cannon (LazySundayPaper) 61. Raul Tejada (Soursweety4u) 62. Veronica (Molly Brown) 63. Stefan Bekowsky (PBPFilms14) 64. Rusty Galloway (SuperThingsOnCups) 65. Roy Earle (Supercoolguyjoe) 66. Herschel Biggs (Jarret B.) 67. Adrian Monk (Froggy) 68. Phoenix Wright (RLYoshi) 69. Billy the Kid (Zander Kanack) 70. John Wayne (Justin Buckner) 71. Dracula (SuperThingsOnCups) 72. Slender Man (Darklink4749 version) (Darklink4749) 73. Hoody (Nathan Provost) 74. Masky (Froggy) 75. Eyeless Jack (LazySundayPaper) 76. Smile Dog (Zander Kanack) 77. SCP-173 (Justin Buckner) 78. BEN (Darklink4749) 79. MissingNO (Justin Buckner) 80. Zalgo (VideoGameRapBattles) 81. Mental Patient (RandomBronyWhovian) 82. Dampe (SuperThingsOnCups) 83. PewDiePie (Himself) 84. Rob Dyrdek (LazySundayPaper) 85. Bam Margera (Mat4yo) 86. Ryan Dunn (Justin Buckner) 87. Seth MacFarlane (Nathan Provost) 88. Matt Groening (Justin Buckner) 89. Bart Simpson (THEWUZSHADYFILMMAKER) 90. Glenn Quagmire (LazySundayPaper) 91. Peter Griffin (SupetThingsOnCups version) (SuperThingsOnCups) 92. Jason Hawes (Froggy) 93. Grant Wilson (LazySundayPaper) 94. Zak Bagans (Zamder Kanack) 95. Aaron Goodwin (Justin Buckner) 96. Nick Groff (Nathan Provost) 97. Jason Voorhees (Justin Buckner) 98. Freddy Krueger (Justin Buckner) 99. Michael Myers (Mat4yo) 100. Leatherface (Froggy) 101. Ghostface (Froggy) 102. Leatherface's Victim (Fel) 103. Dovahkiin (Justin Buckner) 104. Link (RLYoshi) 105. Zelda (Zander Kanack) 106. Brony #1 (Justin Buckner) 107. Brony #2 (RLYoshi) 108. Brony #3 (SuperThingsOnCups) 109. Brony #4 (Justin Buckner) 110. Trekkie #1 (Fel) 111. Trekkie #2 (Zander Kanack) 112. Trekkie #3 (MCGamingWtF) 113. Trekkie #4 (LazySundayPaper) 114. Spock (Froggy) 115. Target Employee (Supercoolguyjoe) 115. Walmart Employee (Justin Buckner) 116. K-Mart Employee (Nathan Provost) 117. GameStop Employee (RLYoshi) 118. Toys R' Us Employee (LazySundayPaper) 119. Sam's Club Employee (Froggy) 120. Walgreen's Employee (MCGamingWtF) 121. Kroger Employee (Zander Kanack) 122. Costco Employee (Darklink4749) 123. Mall Security Guard (Mat4yo) 124. Sidney Crosby (LazySundayPaper) 125. Terry Fox (RLYoshi) 126. Maury Povich (Nathan Provost) 127. Jerry Springer (RLYoshi) 128. Dr. Phil (Justin Buckner) 129. Simon Cowell (Froggy) 129. Gordon Ramsay (Justin Buckner) 129. Mother Nature (PinkiesCupcake) 130. Father Time (Nathan Provost) 131. Mother Nature Haters (Justin Buckner, Mat4yo, SuperThingsOnCups) 132. VideoGameRapBattles (Himself) 133. Shigeru Miyamoto (B-Lo-Lorbes) 134. Gabe Newell (Justin Buckner) 135. Mario (SuperThingOnCups) 135. Scout (VideoGameRaoBattles) 136. Valve Mascot (Mrbiggyful) 137. Richie Rich (RandomBronyWhovian) 138. Oliver Twist (Fel) 139. Paul Bunyan (Justin Buckner) 140. Johnny Appleseed (Froggy) 141. Doctor (Zander Kanack) 142. Carl Johnson (Frenzy) 143. Patrick Star (SuperThingsOnCups) 144. Squidward (Justin Buckner) 145. David Hasselhoff (Mat4yo) 146. Richard Simmons 147. Exercise Men (Justin Buckner, Frenzy, SuperThingsOnCups) 148. Bartender (Zander Kanack) 149. Peter Griffin (Justin Buckner) 150. Homer Simpson (Froggy) 151. Chris Griffin (SuperThingsOnCups) 152. Meriwether Lewis (Justin Buckner 153. William Clark (Zander Kanack) 154. Beavis (Froggy) 155. Butt-Head (Nathan Provost) 156. Sacajawea (B-Lo-Lorbes) 157. Stewart (Frenzy) 158. L Lawliet (Kevin Krust) 159. Light Yagami (Justin Buckner) 160. Misa Amane (PinkiesCupcake) 161. Mello (VideoGameRapBattles) 162. Death (RLYoshi) 163. Ryuk (Justin Buckner) 164. Sylvester Stallone (Stofferex) 165. Arnold Schwarzenegger (Froggy) 166. Soldiers (Justin Buckner, GetSlayedTV) 167. M. Night Shyamalan (Frenzy) 168. Ed Wood (Mat4yo) 169. Tim Burton (Froggy) 170. Alfred Hitchcock (Froggy) 171. Peter Jackson (Zander Kanack) 172. Stanley Kubrick (Justin Buckner) 173. Steven Spielberg (KGBronies) 174. Danny Elfman (Anthony Perry) 175. Murder Victim (Frenzy) 176. Frankenweenie (Justin's Dog) 177. Cat (Justin's Cat) 178. Niall Horan (RandomBronyWhovian) 179. Louis Tomlinson (Mat4yo) 180. Zayn Malik (Froggy) 181. Liam Payne (Anthony Perry) 182. John Lennon (Justin Buckner) 183. Ringo Starr (Anthony Perry) 184. George Harrison (Frenzy) 185. Hank Hill (Froggy) 186. Bobby Hill 187. Willie Robertson (Justin Buckner) 189. Si Robertson (Nathan Provost) 190. Captain America (VideoGameRapBattles) 191. Uncle Sam 192. Winter Soldier (Froggy) 193. Ron Jeremy (Justin Buckner) 194. Marshall Mathers (TewZen) 195. Slim Shady (Nathan Provost) 196. Jimmy Hopkins (SuperThingsOnCups) 197. James Earl Cash (Froggy) 198. Max Payne (Mat4yo) 199. Eyeless Jack (Justin Buckner) 200. Laughing Jack (Kevin Krust) 201. The Observer (Zander Kanack) 202. Ticci Toby (Froggy) 203. Herobrine (Anthony Perry) 204. The Midnight Man (Justin Buckner) 205. Richard Van Buren (Justin Buckner) 206. SCP-106 (Anthony Perry) 207. SCP-087 (Justin Buckner) 208. The Rake (Anthony Perry) 209. The Skin Taker (Darklink4749) 210. Pirate Percy (Frenzy) 211. Horrace Horrible (Kyenza Cartoons/Justin Buckner) 212. BOB (Froggy) 213. Grey Man (Mat4yo) 214. UBOA (Epic Pokemon Rap Battles) 215. Polybius (DH Films) 216. BRVR (Justin Buckner) 217. Happy Appy (Froggy) 218. Creepy Luna (PinkiesCupcake) 219. CreepyBloom (Justin Buckner) 220. Sally (Miss4yo) 221. MARIO (SuperThingsOnCups) 222. Dead Bart (Froggy) 223. Tails Doll (Zander Kanack) 224. Sonic.exe (Niko Raimont) 225. Who Was Phone (Justin Buckner) 226. Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv (KGBronies) 227. Russian Sleep Experiment (Justin Buckner) 228. Habit (B-Lo-Lorbes) 229. Squidward's Suicide (Justin Buckner) 230. SuicideMouse.avi (Zander Kanack) 231. Evil Otto (RLYoshi) 232. The Galaxy's Planet Named Z (THEWUZSHADYFILMMAKER) 233. James (Tankrulez615) 234. Murder Victims (Vincent Otake, LStarAnimationz, Zander Peers) 235. Walt Disney (Anthony Perry) 236. Kurt Kobain (Froggy) 237. Josh Peck (Game Mechanics) 238. Drake Bell (VideoGameRapBattles) 239. Jake Blues (Richard Alvarez) 240. Elwood Blues (Chris Muller) 241. King Tut (Frenzy) 242. Yugi Muto (Froggy) 243. Yami Yugi (VideoGameRapBattles/Froggy) 244. Saint Valentine (ManCHA) 245. Saint Nicholas (McGamingFTW/Tomas van Straten) 246. Cupid (Mat4yo) 247. Santa Claus (Justin Buckner/ZombieLicker) 248. Black Pete (Pepjin de Jong) 249. Boyfriend (Mat4yo) 250. Girlfriend (Miss4yo) 251. Otzi (Justin Buckner/KGBronies) 252. Queen Elsa (Miss4yo) 253. Bear Grylls (Mat4yo) 254. Jack Frost (Mat4yo)